Abandoned Wing
The Abandoned Wing is the second stage of Lords of Shadow Chapter 13. Continuing their journey to locate the prison of the Forgotten One, Gabriel and the vampire Laura make their way through an ancient, forgotten wing beneath the castle to find the original fortress of the Brotherhood's Founders. Gabriel's journal :"Evil is drawn to this place like a moth to the flame and I could not at that moment deny that I myself had returned. Now, as I look back I see the crooked path that I had been set upon all those years before, leading me inexorably to this moment. I can still see her face in my mind's eye, poor dear Laura, such a sad tale is ours. A tale of heroes who strove to save humanity only to lose our own." Synopsis Descending the chessboard staircase, Gabriel and Laura find themselves within a forgotten section of the castle, which has been frozen over and flooded, most of the region in ruins. Laura reveals to Gabriel that the waters are teeming with dangerous creatures, and therefore swimming is impossible; if he falls in at any time, the creatures, called Spawn of Leviathan, will swallow him whole. Utilizing the Cyclone Boots, Seraph Shoulders and the Vampire Killer, Gabriel makes his way through the subterranean location; his vampire companion follows by changing to mist form and teleporting across the ruins. The knight can also use the boots to skip his way across the waters. When using handholds, Gabriel must often move quickly, as continual tremors throughout the wing causing them to collapse soon after grabbing on. At the edge of the partly flooded area is a doorway on one of the higher platforms, which Gabriel and Laura enter, the girl expressing awe that "this place has always existed under the castle". They come to a mechanism needed to open the gate inside the next room, but they are assaulted by Skeleton Warriors before the gate can be fully cranked down. The pair destroy the undead creatures, after which Gabriel sends Laura through the gate to find an entrance for him. Here, Laura becomes a playable character, using her mist form to evade attacks, while assaulting enemies herself with electrokinesis and by draining their blood to restore her health. Laura can also use her mist form to pass through gated areas Gabriel cannot enter. However, she does not have the strength to knock out walls of solid ice. She succeeds in opening a passage for Gabriel with her lightning ability, whom then climbs up a broken bridge to her, though she demands that he "not leave her alone ever again!" He manages to break down the ice wall Laura previously could not, and the pair find themselves outside, facing an outer passage to the remains of a forgotten tower, the Founders' Quarters. Laura tells Gabriel that "the Forgotten One is locked up somewhere inside". The entrance to the Quarters is controlled by an upper wall covered with four sets of four circular panels, which Gabriel must pass over and light before it will open. The companions enter the tower; noting the mechanisms, Laura activates the antique machinery with her electrical abilities, reducing or increasing the speed of circular saws embedded in the walls Gabriel must climb up, allowing him to bypass them. Red saws move regularly, regardless of the speed, but blue ones will move once the speed increases a certain amount. Ultimately, Gabriel is successful in avoiding the saws, and he and Laura continue on their quest. Item Data Trivia *A Brotherhood Scroll found in this level reveals that the time machine built by Frankenstein (found in the next stage) was "based on the work of Dr. Emmet Marron". The word "Marron" is the equivalent word for "brown" in various other languages (such as Spanish and French), essentially making the name "Dr. Emmet Brown", a pun referencing the character from Back to the Future, who created a time machine from a DeLorean. Related locations *Castle Hall - The previous level. *Founders' Quarters - The next level. Category:Lords of Shadow Locations Category:Lords of Shadow DLC